tmnt-un hermano herido
by Razel tmnt
Summary: esta es mi segunda historia espero que les haya gustado casi no hago signos de puntuacion perdonenmen es que no estoy acostumbrada se trata de una pelea de hermanos puede ocacionar varios problemas lean revisan


TMNT-Un hermano Herido

Rafa había tenido otra vez una pelea con leo ya que por eso no estaba en la guarida estaba sentado en una azotea solo viendo la soledad ya que era de noche

Rafa: aj estoy cansado de bobonardo que me dé ordenes yo debería ser el líder sabiendo que yo soy el más fuerte y siempre le gano en todo pero no splinter lo elije ya que es su hijo favorito

En ese mismo instante rafa patea una lata de metal que estaba en la azotea

Rafa: sin tan solo splinter me escuchara aunque sea una vez pero no siempre con el tonto de Leonardo no puedo hacer mis cosas sin que el meta su caparazón

Hubo un sonido que llamo la atención de rafa vio que en un callejón unos tipos encapuchados salieron del banco con dinero

Rafa: bueno aunque sea esto me puede mejorar la noche

Rafa salto a detener a los ladrones pero ya habían montado un vehículo y estaban huyendo rafa con suerte había traído su moto, la monto y se fue a perseguir a los ladrones, los ladrones empezaron a disparar a Rafael pero rafa los esquivaba con facilidad, en un momento a otro rafa ya no estaba los ladrones pensaron que le habían dado un tiro pero al momento sintieron que algo estaba caminando por el techo y una sais traspasan el techo del auto y ven que hay estaba Rafael así que rafa sin pensarlo entran al vehículo y empieza a pelear el conductor del auto vio que se iban a chocar

Ladrón: salgan—lo dijo gritando

Entonces sin pesarlo todos los ladrones saltaron del auto Rafael confundido se queda en el auto y mira al frente que ya iba a chocar así que se pone en el puesto del conductor tratando de hacer algo pero ya era demasiado tarde ya había chocado con un muro de una bodega vieja pero estaba lejos de new york

Después del impacto rafa queda inconsciente

TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT *

EN LA GUARIDA

Mikey estaba jugando video juegos como siempre donnie en su laboratorio y leo estaba en su cuarto se encerró después de la pelea al momento sale el sensei y siente que alguien falta en la casa

Sensei: Rafael donde este

Mikey: no sabemos salió después de una discusión con leo

Sensei: discutieron de nuevo

Mikey: si no hay día que no pase eso

Sensei: LEONARDO SAL DE TU CUARTO Y VEN AQUÍ

Al momento sale leo de su cuarto con una cara muy seria

Leo: sensei paso

Sensei: ahora porque pelearon

Leo: que

Sensei: Rafael y tú ahora porque pelearon

Leo: por lo mismo sensei por el liderato rafa todavía no acepta que yo sea el líder

Sensei: por ahí a qué horas salió tu hermano

Donnie: salió a las 6:00 pm

Sensei: mmmm ya son las 10:00 pm no me agrada mucho

Mikey: y que tal que este con casey

Sensei: puede ser Leonardo llama al sr jones y dile si esta con tu hermano

Leo: y porque yo

Sensei: QUE LO LLAMES y luego le pedirás perdón a tu hermano

Leo con malas ganas llama a casey

Leo: hola casey me preguntaba si estaba haya Rafael…. Oh gracias

Mikey: y que dijo

Leo: que no se ha encontrado con el hoy

Donnie: qué raro

Sensei: donde se

Mikey: no lo sé pero esperemos otros 15 minutos más y si no llama o no hay ningún rastro de él lo empezamos a buscar ok

Y todos asintieron leo se estaba empezando a preocupar por su hermano y la pregunta que se hacía en su cabeza era ¿Dónde estaba?

TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT *

Rafa estaba empezando a despertar con mucho dolor y más en las piernas

Rafa: Ugh… que – hiso un gemido—paso

Rafa tenia sangre que salía de su boca sus manos estaban arañadas y se veía que su hombro estaba fracturado el no sentía sus pierna ya que quedaron atrapadas se sentía adolorido

Rafa: ok—con su voz áspera—tengo que salir de aquí antes de que alguien salga de aquí

Trato de salir pero sus dos piernas estaban atascadas

Rafa: bueno esto es malo haber mi hombro izquierdo esta fracturado creo que algunas costillas mi muñeca derecha lesionada con un corto profundo de vidrio y no sé qué este pasando con mis piernas pero esto no es bueno

Rafa piensa un momento

Rafa: y si hago un poco de fuerza para sacar mis piernas

E hiso lo que dijo pero eso le produjo mucho más dolor

Rafa: ok no fue la mejor idea

Rafa bajo la mirada y vio que tenía su cinturón y saco su celular

Rafa: es el único modo

Vio que no había mucha señal solo tenía una rayita pero no perdió más tiempo cogió con su mano donde estaba su hombro fracturado y vio sus contactos y llamo a mikey

Rafa: por favor contesta

TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT *

Todos estaban esperando en la sala a rafa hasta que un sonido distrajo a todos

Leo: quien es mikey

Mikey: es RAFA

Sensei: respuesta rápida

Sin pensarlo mikey contesto

Mikey: rafa donde estas estamos preocupados de ti….rafa estas hay….hola

Donnie: Que Pasa

Mikey: al parecer no hay señal donde el esta

Leo: ok ya no esperemos más rafa debe estar en problemas tenemos que buscarlo separémonos y nos comunicaremos atreves de nuestros celulares entendieron

Todos asintieron y salieron de la guarida, cuando leo iba salir sintió una mano peluda tocar su hombro

Sensei: sé que tu hermano es muy terco y orgulloso y eso a ti no te gusta pero el sigue siendo tu hermano y tienes que valorarlo porque cuando se valla no lo volverías a ver así que valóralo ya que lo tienes a tu lado y pase lo que pase tienes que cuidarlo encuéntralo antes de que ya sea muy tarde

Leo asintió y en ese mismo instante sale de la guarida él tenía que buscar a su hermano o si no sería demasiado tarde

Leo empezó a saltar de edificio a edificio en busca de su hermano luego se detiene un una azotea y su búsqueda no tuvo éxito salto y salto y nada leo se estaba empezando a sentir el peor ser vivo del mundo

Leo: hay rafi donde estas

En ese momento suena su celular y ve quien es y era donnie

Leo: que pasa donnie….no no he encontrado nada….ok adiós

Leo sintió que su ira estaba empezando a subir y empezó a gritar

Leo: RAFA DONDE ESTAS

Y a leo le volvió a sonar su celular

Leo: aj ahora quien será

Y miro y era Rafael

Leo: rafa…donde estas amigo… que pero estas bien….donde estas….ya voy para haya espera hermano

Leo miro su celular e iba a llamar a donnie para decirle

Leo: no mejor no esto es un problema que yo tengo que solucionar por mi propia cuenta espero que rafa este bien

Y leo empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo

TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT *

Leo: RAFA DONDE ESTAS

Leo ya había llegado en el lugar donde rafa le había dicho

Leo: RAFAEL VAMOS HERMANO RESPONDE

En ese momento oyó un grito de dolor y la voz le parecía conocida

Leo: ¿rafa?

Y se fue donde se produjo ese sonido y vio el carro que estaba chocado en ese muro en ese momento salió corriendo hacia él y vio a su hermano tratando de salir pero sus piernas no se lo permitían ya que estaban atoradas y estaba como desesperado

Rafa: AYUDEME ALGUIEN POR FAVOR QUIEN SEA PERO AYUDEME

Leo sorprendido si rafa era tan aterrador miedo, pero estaba despierto

Rafa: LEO VEN PORFAVOR HERMANO TE NESECITO PERDON PERO AYUDAME

Leo se acercó al vehículo chocado y abrió la puerta del conductor donde estaba rafa

Leo: rafa tranquilo estoy aquí para ayudarte hermano

Rafa voltio su cara y vio la cara de su hermano y lo abrazo no le importaba el dolor el solo quería a leo

Rafa: leo por favor no me vuelvas a dejar solo

Leo: calma hermano todo esto nunca sucederá a

Rafa soltó a leo lentamente sus ojos estaban rojos de llorar

Leo: te sacare de aquí

Leo vio que al parecer su hombro estaba fracturado gravemente que hasta necesitaría una cirugía vio que su mano tenía un corte profundo de un vidrio que todavía seguí sangrando su cara estaba golpeada del golpe y se veía que al respirar le dolía por las costillas rotas y vio que sus piernas estaban atoradas

Leo: ok rafita em trata de no gritar quieres no queremos llamar la atención

Rafa asintió y leo empezó hacer un poco de fuerza para sacar sus piernas y oyó que rafa empezó a gritar y a llorar

Leo se preocupó y le empezó a acariciar la frente sudorosa de su hermano

Leo: ya chico rafi tranquilo ya saldrás de esto te lo prometo pero tienes que ser fuerte hermano

Leo necesitaba algo para procurar que rafa no grite y vio en el auto que había una pelota de goma

Leo: rafi mira muerde esta pelota cuando sientas dolor ok

Y empezó de nuevo leo tratando y rafa haciéndole gran fuerza a esa pelota

Leo: eres HAGO súper obstruida

Leo vio que su hermano estaba empezando a perder la consciencia

Leo: hay ninguna

Leo va al lado de su hermano y lo empieza a mover despaciamente

Leo: Vas a Rafita en duermas

Rafa mira leo con sus ojos entrecerrado

Leo: vamos bro ten tus ojos abiertos

Rafa: leo me duele todo-su voz era arrastrada y ronca

Leo: rafa por favor resiste promete que no vas a cerrar tus ojos por nada del mundo

Rafa mira a leo, la cara de leo estaba muy preocupada

Rafa: te lo Prometo hermano

Rafa le dio una sonrisa muy débil a leo

Leo: ok hermano lo haré lo más pronto posible pero recuerda no gritar ok

Y leo empezó de nuevo

Leo: ya casi te saco una pierna

Y se la saco pero solo una

Y rafa soltó la pelota y grito le quedo ardiendo la garganta por lo herida que estaba por gritar

Leo se fue al lado de su hermano

Leo: tranquilo rafitas solo falta una pierna más y listo

Rafa: leo no quiero más

Leo comprendía a rafa el dolor era muy intenso

Leo: tranquilo rafa solo falta una pierna más y nos iremos a casa con sensei donnie mikey casey y abril

Rafa dijo con una sonrisa débil: mikey

Leo: si mikey

Rafa bajo la mirada y vio su pierna estaba llena de moretones tenia cortes súper profundos que ya tenían infección botaba mucha sangre todos los huesos de su pierna estaban rotos

Leo: ya vamos a salir de aquí rafi

Rafael asintió y leo le puso la pelota en la boca de su hermano tembloroso

Leo empezó hacerle fuerza para sacar la pierna

Leo: vamos un poco más y…

En ese momento leo saco su otra pierna que estaba igual que la otra

Leo: listo rafa

Rafa dio una sonrisa muy débil estaba sudando y se le veía el dolor en su rostro rafa sintió una liberación en sus piernas

Leo: ahora tengo que frenar el sangrado

Había una cobija atrás en el carro y leo la empezó a rasgar en pedazos y la amarro en su pierna y empezó a apretar el trapo rafa estaba respirando muy fuerte para evitar gritar ya que su garganta estaba muy mal tratada

Leo: bueno esto frenara un poco el sangrado vamos hacerle lo mismo a la otra

Y le hiso lo mismo rafa estaba empezando a cerrar sus ojos

Leo: wow rafa me prometiste no cerrar los ojos

Rafa: pero pensé que mientras estabas sacando mis piernas

Leo: y al llegar a la casa vamos rafa

Rafa asintió suave mente pero él sabía que no podría mantenerlos abiertos por mucho tiempo

Leo lo llevo cargado en forma de caballito le toco amarrarlo así sí mismo para no lastimar su hombro ni su mano y leo sintió que rafa se estaba empezando a acomodarse en su caparazón para dormir

Leo: rafa recuerda tu promesa ¿rafa?

Rafa ya estaba inconsciente

Leo: hay no será mejor que vaya rápido a casa

Y así lo hiso

TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT *

Mikey y donnie ya habían llegado a la guarida sin éxito alguno en la guarida estaba casey y abril y el sensei ya le había contado a ellos

Casey: no hay pista de Rafael

Mikey: no encontró nada en

Abril: y donde esta leo

Donnie: no sabemos pero lo que si se es que él no ha encontrado nada porque me dijo que si encontraba algo me llamaría

En ese momento sintieron a alguien entrar a la guarida

Mikey: RAFA

Todos voltean a mirar y era leo cargando a rafa ya estando inconsciente

Sensei: Mi hijo

Abril: como...Donde...Cuando... ¿QUE?

Leo: estaba persiguiendo unos ladrones y rafa se metió en su auto y luego los ladrones saltaron y dejaron a rafa confundido y se atropello

Mikey: y que le paso en las piernas

Leo: Quedaron atoradas en el atropello

Donnie: no hay tiempo que perder llévenlo a mi laboratorio

Y así lo hiso leo llevo a su hermano herido a la camilla y donnie obligo a todos a salir

Donnie: chicos por favor salgan necesito empezar hacer algo por rafa

En ese momento todos salieron menos leo

Donnie: vamos leo sal necesito hacerla la curación a rafa

Leo: don te puedo ayudar con rafa es que siento que toda la culpa es mía

Donnie suspiro y en ese instante entra splinter

Sensei: deja que Leonardo te ayude Donatello

Donnie asintió

Leo: entonces adonde empiezo donnie

Y empezaron leo empezaba a ponerle gasa a los cortes pequeños

Donnie: leo sabes acomodar huesos

Leo: si

Donnie: ok em puedes acomodarle el del hombro es que necesito que lo acomodes ahora porque ahora hare la cirugía

Leo asintió y empezó a cogerle la mano a rafa y le dio un fuerte tirón que crujió el hueso porque ya se había acomodado rafa estaba empezando gemir y a despertar

Leo: rafa me escuchas

Rafa: le...Leo—su voz era demasiado ronca

Leo: estoy aquí hermano

Rafa: don…de estoy

Leo: estas en casa hermanito

Donnie oyó la conversación que estaba teniendo sus dos hermanos mayores

Donnie: rafa

Rafa: hola cerebrito

Donnie: rafa como estas

Rafa: bien bueno eso creo

Donnie: haber rafa ya que despertaste tienes que aguantar el dolor me va tocar acomodarte tus rodillas el fémur derecho tus tobillos y tus costillas

Rafa: y no me fracture más

Donnie: no creo que la bolsa de aire te cubrió un poco las pierna porque si no estuvieran hechas pedazos

El cuarto quedo en silencio y donnie lo quiso romper

Donnie: ok empecemos

Donnie cogió un pequeño cuchillo y le quito suavemente la rodillera a rafa

Donnie: ok primero te cuadrare el hueso y luego te coceré algunas de tus heridas que están realmente abiertas e infectadas

Donnie toca la rodilla de rafa totalmente inflamada y la empezó a mover y luego la empezó a estirar suavemente hasta que la jalo bruscamente rafa soltó un grito desgarrador de su garganta lastimada y sus ojos empezaron a sacar lágrimas donnie se sintió la peor persona del mundo y todos entraron al laboratorio

Abril: donnie que paso oímos un gran grito y…

Todos miraron en la camilla era rafa despierto y leo calmándolo

Casey: Lloro porque rafa

Donnie: le estaba acomodando el hueso de la rodilla

Mikey se acerca a su hermano mayor (a rafa)

Mikey: chico rafi

Mikey vio a su hermano que estaba llorando del dolor y lo abraza

Mikey: tranquilo bro saldrás de esta

Rafa voltea su mirada

Rafa: Mikey mi ...

Mikey: si mikey rafa timster

Donnie: chicos siguen con rafa por favor salir

Todos hicieron caso pero mikey se quedo

Donnie: mikey

Mikey: espera un minuto

Mikey voltea la mirada hacia su hermano

Mikey: se fuerte rafa como siempre lo fuiste

Y con eso dicho voltio la mirada a leo

Mikey: leo no vuelvas a pelear con rafa y se fuerte para el cuándo te necesita ok

Leo asintió con una sonrisa

Y con eso dicho mikey se retira

Donnie: ok rafa tendré mucho más cuidado ahora

Rafa: don no quiero más déjame ir

Donnie: rafa yo no te puedo dejar así

Así que donnie vio un trapo

Donnie: muerde esto ok

Y rafa sintió donnie empezó a cortar la otra rodillera y empezó a tocar su rodilla inflamada rafa mira a leo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y de miedo

Leo: tranquilo hermano yo estoy aquí

Leo le coge la mano temblorosa y sudada de rafa

Donnie: listo

Rafa asintió y cerró fuertemente sus ojos y cuando sintió el tirón apretó fuertemente sus dientes y apretó la mano de leo le empezaron a caer las lágrimas y su sudor empezó a aparecer leo coge un trapo y lo soba en la frente de su hermano y así fue con su fémur sus tobillos y las costillas lo único que sentía Rafael era dolor en todas partes de su cuerpo pero lo importante es que él estaba en casa y nada malo le pasara

Donnie: ya casi termino de cuadrar esta costilla y

Luego algo traqueo

Donnie: listo

Rafa cerro sus ojos de alivio, la mano de leo estaba roja de los apretones que le daba rafa pero lo único que le importaba era Rafael que estuviera bien le saco el trapo de su boca y le limpio su sudor fue una noche muy dura para el

Leo: ya acabo hermano

Rafa dio un fuerte suspiro y una sonrisa pequeña y débil

Donnie: El desove de la anestesia

Leo: que para que

Donnie: necesito hacerle una cirugía

Leo: QUE

Donnie: sus fracturas son bastantes malas leo necesito ponerle una platina en sus rodillas y en su hombro ya que fueron las más graves

Donnie se acerca a rafa y saca una jeringa y se la aplica en el torrente sanguíneo

Donnie: esto lo dormirá mientras esté haciendo la cirugía

Leo: gracias donnie, nos puedes dejar solos un minuto

Donnie asintió y salió del laboratorio

Leo vio que la jeringa empezaba hacer efecto

Leo: yo rafa ...

Rafa estaba mirando a leo tratando de mantener sus ojos abierto

Leo: perdón rafa yo…perdóname yo siempre soy el que empiezo y si no hubiera peleado con tigo no te hubiera pasado lo que está pasando antes yo debería el que debería estar sufriendo perdóname

Rafa: leo…no digas eso

Leo: no rafa antes tú no digas eso tú no te lo merecías soy yo rafa perdóname

Rafa: no hermano tu perdóname a mí por ser tan celoso contigo por ser el líder tu eres el mejor líder y hermano en el mundo

En ese momento rafa se durmió profundamente y donnie entra

Donnie: leo empezare la cirugía de las platinas

Leo: rafa estará bien

Donnie: claro el estará como nuevo solo le pondré estas platinas para que su hueso se acomode firmemente y el estará bien

Donnie ve la cara de leo que estaba preocupado y al parecer estaba cansado

Donnie: Leí el sueño alguna vez te has cansado

Leo: no donnie yo no dormiré no hasta que rafa salga de esta cirugía

Donnie: te despertare cuando termine la cirugía te parece

Donnie vio la cara de leo que al parecer no estaba convencido

Donnie: leo cuando rafa despierte te necesitara y activo y si no duermes no podrás estar con el

Leo dio un gran suspiro

Leo: ok don tu ganas me iré a dormir pero me despiertas cuando termines la cirugía ok

Donnie: ok leo

Leo sale del laboratorio con ojeras muy grandes y se va a su cuarto, después leo coge una foto de su familia unida y otra de karai

Leo: cuando estaremos unidos todos juntos haciendo jugarretas y…

Luego leo le dio una idea muy loca en su cabeza leo se para de su cama y coge sus katanas y sale de la guarida

Leo: si fuera una serpiente donde estaría

Leo quedo pensado un momento hasta que su idea llego

Leo: claro

Y salió a la superficie y salió corriendo para el sur de la ciudad y llego a su destino

Leo: si llegue al zoológico bueno ojala que este

Y dentro despaciamente estaba muy oscuro y había gritos de animales por todas partes pidiendo comida por el frio etc. hasta que hubo un sonido que le llamo la atención un sonido de serpiente

Leo: karai es here

Y sintió que algo frio como una cola lo agarro fuertemente casi sin dejarlo respirar y le vio a la cara y era karai

Leo: karai yo soy Leo

En ese momento karai lo lanza lejos y leo cae en una reja karai va rápidamente y lo lanza y lo golpea en el abdomen que lo deja sin aire karai alza su cola para dar el golpe final hasta…

Leo: karai yo soy Leonardo y tu padre it yoshi Hamato astilla

Leo cierra los ojos para el golpe final pero nunca llego los abre despaciamente y ve a karai como en shock

Karai: leo eres tú

En ese momento karai se hace en su forma humana pero sigue siendo mutante claro

Leo: si timster karai

Karai le da un abrazo fuertemente a leo, y leo se sonrojo

Karai: que haces aquí no tienes que estar con tus hermanos

Leo: tan pero Quiss buscando Vuelve a casa

Karai: emm no sí leo sí hay astilla me perdone

Leo: ¿perdonar de qué?

Karai: de haberme escapado de la casa solo por busca de venganza creo que está muy enojado conmigo

Leo: enojado él lo que estará cuando te vea estará muy alegre

Karai: aj es que no se leo

Leo: vamos karai volvamos hacer la familia de sensei vamos si

Karai le da una pequeña sonrisa

Karai: Leo está bien para correr

Leo le da una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Y se fueron caminando y hablando

Karai: y como están los chicos

Leo: o están bien emm mikey con sus videos juegos e donnie con sus experimentos y todo está bien si—lo dijo con un tono de voz nervioso que karai lo alcanzo a reconocer

Karai: y porque estas tan nervioso

Leo: yo nervioso nunca

Karai: leo yo te conozco y en este momento estas nervioso que paso algo paso con mikey

Leo: no

Desalentado: donnie

Leo: no

Karai: mmm sensei

Leo: claro que no

Desalentado: Rafael

Leo quedo pensativo en ese momento cuando oyó el nombre de su hermano

Karai: leo que le paso a rafa

Leo se quedó en silencio

Karai: vamos leo dime tengo derecho yo soy bueno casi su hermana pero por favor dime

Leo: ok se estrelló y en este momento donnie le está haciendo una cirugía de platinas

Karai: y está bien

Leo: bueno está mucho mejor que antes pero no sé si donnie ya acabo la cirugía

Karai: y que estamos esperando vamos rápido a la guarida

Y con eso dicho karai salió corriendo y leo detrás de ella

TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT * TMNT *

Donnie estaba saliendo del laboratorio cansado y en ese momento llega karai y leo

Donnie: desanime

Con eso dicho el sensei sale de su dojo

Sensei: MIWA

Wars: padre

Y el sensei sale corriendo hacia ella y la abraza y ese mismo gento lo hiso karai

Sensei: te extrañaba hija mía

Wars: yo Padre Igual

Y se separan

Karai: hola Donatello

Donnie: hola desalentó

Leo: y como está rafa

Donnie: a acabo de hacer la cirugía

Sensei: y como le fue

Donnie: fue ... un éxito

Leo: y se mejorara

Donnie: si pero hay que tener paciencia

Karai: y lo podemos ver

Donnie: bueno está dormido pero pueden pasar

Y con eso dicho karai leo sensei y donnie entraron al laboratorio y vieron a rafa

Leo: ha recuperado mejor su color de piel y ya no tiene tanta fiebre

Karai: pobre Rafael bueno nosotros no nos caemos bien pero pobre

Después de eso dicho se oyeron algunos gemidos provenientes de la camilla

Sensei: está despertando

Se veía que a rafa le costaba abrir los ojos de la luz

Rafa: agh

Leo: rafa abre los ojos estamos aquí soy leo

Rafa empezó abrir sus ojos color verde hasta que lo abrió completamente

Rafa: leo

Leo: hola hermano

Rafa le dio una sonrisa se sentía mejor bueno con dolor pero mejor rafa vio al lado que estaba donnie sensei y había una figura femenina que era karai

Rafa: ¿desanimado?

Desalentado: hola Rafael

Rafa: que haces aquí

Leo: rafa ella ya se volvió del nuestro clan

Rafa se trató de sentar pero sintió la mano de donnie que le sostenía el hombro sano

Donnie: rafa tienes que tener cuidado de lastimarte y tienes que descansar

Rafa: ya he descansado demasiado cerebrito donde esta mikey

Donnie: está durmiendo

Sensei: hijo mío creo que le tienes que obedecer a Donatello estuviste en una situación muy dura deberías estar descansando

Rafa: ok tu ganas

Leo: Hasta mañana Rafael

Rafa: ya es de mañana

Leo: ok hasta tarde

Todos estaban saliendo y leo se quedó un momento

Karai: qué esperas Leonardo

Leo: espérame haya fuera ya vuelvo

Karai: cómo decir

Leo se devolvió donde Rafael y le dio un beso en la frente

Leo: te quiero hermanito

Rafa: leo ya te he dicho que no me beses

Leo: perdóname

Rafa: te perdono y tú perdóname por ser tan celoso

Leo: no hay de que duerme hermanito

Rafa: igual tu leo

Y con eso dicho leo salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta

Rafa: yo también te quiero bro

Y en ese momento durmió profundamente

**FIN**


End file.
